Finding Hope
by Nymeria-TheLostWolfQueen
Summary: Lucinda tells us the aftermath of the battle at Hogwarts and how finding hope in amongst the darkness is the only way to survive... I do hope you enjoy and please know, Lucinda the character is my creation BUT the Harry Potter world solely belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Hope**

 **Chapter 1**

So many people are scared f death itself. Will it hurt? Well, it depends. For me, i was lucky. I got hit with the killing curse. I died in an instant, unlike Tina. Tina was stronger than i was. She always was, even in death she looked out for me. I will never see her beautiful smile, or talk about boys with her, or even the small stuff. Things i took for granted. We didn't make it when they asked the juniors to go home. We missed it by a second. It was so... I cant describe it. I was so scared.

I really don't like Peeves. He likes to walk through me even when i have reptetably asked him not to. It's weird though. At Hogwarts. Life does truly go on, for most. Some of them are stuck in the castle, but most got to go to the other life. To be free. I guess i shouldn't really complain. The teachers let us sit in with the students if we behave ourselves. For me that's easy. Even as a ghost people see through me. Which is ironic i know.

I walk the halls and remember what it was like, to be alive. It was simple. Tina and I went everywhere together. We had all the same classes. It was the perfect oppurtunity to socialise. Just not in Proffessor McGanogal's class. She could frighten even a lion truth be told. She was a woman made out of sterner stuff as my grandmother would say if she was alive and well, but she too went to the other side when i was only ten years old. I miss her, i miss Tina. And Ben and Sarah. Everybody. It's just me, the only one in our circle left. Really, for a place full of people, it should never make you feel this alone. Yet here i am. Forever now. The students are nice to me, Proffessor McGanogall tells them my name. Lucinda she says, Lucinda. I always say to them, my friends always call me Luce.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Even when i was alive i knew that i was different from most. I didn't understand how to really talk to people and how to show my true feelings. Only Tina fully understood me. Not even Ben or Sarah could get through to me like she could. This is what i was thinking when walking the halls for the thousand time one cold, winter's day. Well, i wouldn't know if it was or not. Since becoming a ghost i have yet to feel the cold. I only know it's cold to those who are alive because i heard two girls talking about how freexing it was. I wished I could feel the cold again.

When i was younger, my mother took me to my Grandmother's just in time for it to snow. It covered our hair and it went all over our bags. Grams nearly had a stroke, you will catch a chill she said, you will get sick. So she put the kettle on and we all had hot choclate. I miss that. Remebering my life feels like watching a film. And having it cut too short. Because my life was, just like so many others.

At Hogwarts there are about five-hundred and sixty-seven ghosts known to be roaming the grounds. Ninty-eight are from the battle at hogwarts ninteen years ago. You know what the saddest thing was about today? I would have turned thirty-one. Not a single sould-dead or alive-wished me a happy birthday. Why would they. I will have plenty more dead birthdats so i might as well get use to it. I don't ever want to. If i did that, i fear i would lose myself along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There is one boy that can't stop staring at me. he's not even a ghost. He's alive. which is weird. I get looks from other ghosts, sure. That's normal. But the looks he keeps giving me is quite disconcerning. Why does he look at me so? Is it because he thinks i look like someone he knows, or something like that? I hear his friends call his name. He seems really popular at Hogwarts because of his family.

Rosie told me he's her cousin. Rosie is my only friend at Hogwarts. She's alive too. It's nice being able to talk to someone and not having to only hear the sound og your own voice in your head all the time. That would drive me completely mental. Well, more mental... It's ok though. Rosie is quite lovely. She's very smart and quite unlike Tina. When it comes to having to study at least 2 hours a day. That's weird, even for me. It's only a minimum too. Anyways...

I happened to be walking along the Great Hall due to that Rosie had a class that bored me emmensly.

"Hello."

I turned around to find him watching me with bright green eyes. I looked down at my dress and glanced up through my silvery hair.

"Hi" i squeaked. He smiled at me and iniched closer towards where i stood.

"My name is Albus. What's your name?" He asked me.

"My name is Luce."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Albus and i become good friends. In his fifth year at Hogwarts, it started to become harder for him with his school work. So he was always busy. Not that i particuarly minded because i did want him to do well. It's just that i missed him when he was gone. He was my bestfriend. He meant the world to me.

"Lucy. Where are you?" Albus asked the quiet hall. I floated to where he stood and stood still til he noticed.

"Here. .What's the matter?" I asked him. I noticed he was with Teddy and another one of his friend's. Dave i think it is.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come along to Hogsmead?" asked Teddy. Teddy was always nice to me. It was Dave that i disliked.

"No thank you," I replied. Albus frowned at me and sighed, sjaking his head.

"You never come" Albus accused. "Is it because you don't like hanging out with me, with us?"

"No. That's not it at all.. I... Can't..." I mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"You can't, what? Exactly" demanded Dave.

I glared at him and instead turned to reply to Teddy and Albus.

"I can't leave. I am stuck to Hogwarts and Hogwarts alone. It's where i died. So it's where i will stay. Forever, it seems."

Albus looked at me with his pirecing green eyes.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, we didn't know. I always though you just hated hanging out with us. Not that yo where, well... Stuck. I feel awful. I'm sorrry... I hope you can forgive my carelessness. Somewhow."


	5. Chapter 5

***Sorry about the lack of updates for this fanfic. I have just been foccussing on my Sons of Anarchy fanfic called Never Left if you want to check that out. I will try and write a bit more about Lucinda and Albus, Hana and Jax can wait for a bit. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review pretty please :) ***

 **-Nymeria**

 **Chapter 5**

I was near the entrance to the Griffindor commn room when i heared my name being yelled. I turned around to find Rosie breathless and red in the face. She was always red in the face, what with red hair, fair skin and a tonne of freckles.

"I am so glad you stopped. I saw you down near he Great Hall, but i had to stop and do something and then i couldn't find you and then i saw you coming up here... So here we are" Rosie said quickly. She breathed a few deep breaths before continuing on.

"Proffessor McGongall wamts t see you Luce. She didn't say why, just that it was real important for you to see her." She breathed deeply a bit more and put her hands on her hips. She looked at me, probably trying to understand te confused look on my face. Why would Proffessor McGongall want to see me of all people. Living or dead.

"Thank you Rosie, I guess i should go and see her now. See you later ok?" I left without letting her reply. Floating through the halls with everyone busy preparing for their afternoon activities always left a heavy knot in my heart of how it use to be when i was alive. But that was years ago, and i need to get over it. Still.

I knocked on her door and heard her call out for me to come in to her classroom. She was not alone. Inside i saw Albus older brother. And Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

***Sorry about the lack of new chapters, I have been actually been meaning too but I don't really have a lot of followers for this fanfic like my other story does. Sorry, I will try to post a few more chapters this week, just to hopefully make it up to you, please review and don't forget to have this favourited***

 **-Nymeria**

 **Chapter 6**

All conversation immedietly stopped when I closed the door. Both James and Harry turned to face me with Proffessor McGongall ushering me to stand with them.

"Lucinda! There you are! I was beginning to think you were lost." McGongal said to me. James glanced at me and smiled. I smiled shyly back. He nodded to his father and left the room. After he left Harry faced me and stood there, staring at me what felt like for hours and hours. Until finally he spoke,

"Lucinda..." He started before I butt in with, "Luce! Call me Luce."

He paused what he was saying and said that I may remain to speak with him.

"Albus talks very highly of you, you know. I rememeber you from before, I saw you and your friends around. The one with the scar... What was her name?" he asked.

"Tina! You remember that? That was years ago."

"You don't?" he asked curious. I shook my head.

"No, I remember everything. It's just that for you, being alive. It would be easier knowing that one day you will see all your friends again. I don't have that Harry. I'm stuck. I didn't catch the train in time." He looked at me with a pained expression on his face and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Luce. I believe it to be my fault..." he looked down at his feet and I floated closer to him and with that he looked up at me with his green eyes.

"You are not to blame. I have never once thought you were. I blame Voldermort, and his followers. Thanks to you and everyone else, we all live in peace. Even me. I... Have grown to like being in Hogwarts, though I do not go to the place where I lost my friends or my life. But I have grown to accept myself as I am. I am a ghost that will forever haunt the corridors of Hogwarts. Hopefully not as annoying as Peeves..."

Harry chuckled at that, as did the Proffessor.

"Do not worry Luce," smiled McGongall, "There is no chance of that ever happening. You are a pleasure." I beamed at her and she smiled back at me. Harry meanwhile looked down at his watch and swore quietly. He apoligised with a smile in my direction stated that he must be going. He was at the door when I finally asked him,

"Harry? What did you want from me?"

He stopped for a second. A lottle bitt suprised at my outburst. He turned around and smiled sadly.

"I thought that was obvious Luce, I've been doing it to all of you. I'm saying sorry for the pain I've caused you all. I'm sorry. What I want, does not matter. Not when it comes to you Luce. Good bye." And with that, Harry Potter left without a second glance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Christmas was nearly upon us for another year. The Great Hall already decked out with Christmas ornaments and the giant Christmas tree that always appear every year. But this year felt different. Like it mattered more to be in the Christmas spirit. Which I thought ironic enough to tell Albus and he just shook his head at me.

"You just said that because you're a … Ghost right… That's not really funny, you know…" Albus said sadly. He looked up from his toast.

"I wish you could come over Luce. You'd have so much fun. Rosie's and her family is coming over… And… Dad and Mum said Dave and Teddy could come over for a few days as well. The whole gang… Nearly."

Albus frowned. "Sorry. I know how you must be hated to be reminded what you can't do anymore."

"It's ok Albus. I wish I could come too. But I can't so.. And anyway, I always spend Christmas with the Ghosts here. We don't do much, but we stick together. It's annoying when Peeves comes though… Because we all find him annoying. But he's nice to me so… They always come to me when he gets too annoying and when I talk to him he usually listens to what I have to say. He said once I reminded him of someone from his life."

Albus looked surprised. "Really? Peeves likes you?"

I smiled embarrassed. "Well.. Not like like, like… You know. But he's a friend.."

Albus eyes raised. He smiled.

"That's cool. You can tame Peeves to do your evil bidding…" Albus joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because that's why I talk to Peeves and to try and not get him to explode the girls bathroom again with water…"

"Haha. Actually. That was pretty funny if you think about it… No body didn't even get hurt."

"Albus!"

"Joking, Joking.." Albus smiled again. He began to eat his toast again and a comfortable silence fell.

In reality though, I just moped around the halls and Peeves followed me around like a lost puppy. It was alright, most times. But sometimes I just wanted to be alone and Peeves understood.

So the first day of the Christmas break I left Peeves to terrorise the students of Hogwarts who either decided to stay or were forced to stay. Quite a few actually stayed at Hogwarts this year. Rosie was going to this year like she did not last year but the year before but her Mum asked if she could come home for a family thing and she didn't want to say no to her Mum.

I understood. Family was important. I was an only sibling and it was just me and my Mum. I don't what she was up to these days and if she still grieved my loss. Or if she had already moved on. Who knew.

I walked the halls and went into the Room of Requirement for something to do. Each time I went in there, the bigger the room and the more objects in it. Many students' parents knew about it so told their children about the come and go room. But very few actually could get into it. I've seen them try without them knowing. As for me, I've never had a problem getting in and out of the room. When I was still alive however I didn't even know about it when I was alive.

Now it was my refuge. It's where I went to take my mind of things. There was so many interesting things to look at that I could stay in there the whole holidays and still not even seen under half way of all of the stuff. It was that massive now.

I floated to where the book of How to Learn Magic if your Muggle. Of all books it made me laugh. The author's name was too faded off with age I did not know who it was by.

In the book it had steps like step 623. Get a broom and practice flying on it. If you can't fly the first time, you're not trying hard enough. Silly things like that. I just read it for something to do with my time.

 ***Sorry I haven't written in awhile. It's horrible of me. I know. Forgive me please :/ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and bare with me and continuing to like and review about Finding Hope, and of course Luce, Albus, Rosie and the rest of the gang. Much love,**

 **~Nymeria x**


End file.
